Another Attempt
by darkXmai
Summary: Sasuke just came back along with Team Hebi. But what's this? Sakura and Suigetsu know each other? Apparently Suigetsu saved Sakura's clan, but how? uh-oh. i sense jelousy. sasusaku karin x suigetsu re-edited!


**Another Attempt**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Ok so I know that I've promised you guys a new chapter for centuries, and I'm really sorry for not updating… and I still won't. You see, I'm re-editing the whole entire 4 chapters I've posted up so far. I think they're far better and far more detailed… so yeah:) The story remains the same, but I won't really update until I'm finished with editing these chapters… so sorry for the delay, and enjoy!**

…

Sasuke Uchiha never thought he would ever walk through the Konoha gates again. But he was. And as hard as he tried to push away the memories that flooded into his mind, he couldn't. He couldn't pretend that nothing had happened there. Konoha had been the place of his birth, after all. It had been the place of his childhood, where he experienced very bad things, but also very good ones. It was like a movie had started in his mind. He saw himself as a little boy playing and trying to become as strong as Itachi. He saw that he was scared because his brother had killed all of his clan. It was not long before he _felt _the pain, too. But then he saw Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and himself. He saw how many good times they had together. It was like he had a second family. He saw how he threw his friends away all because of Itachi. He had wanted so much power that he even went to Orochimaru for his help. He saw how he managed to kill Itachi, and he also saw that it didn't make him feel any better. And when he learned the truth about his family, what had really happened, he fell into a great depression. So maybe that was why he decided to create Team Hebi. Because he wanted to be part of a family again. And maybe that's why he decided to come to Konoha. To _feel _like a cherished member of a family again.

Or maybe he came to Konoha to avenge _every single person from his clan. _The Konoha elders _had_ ordered Itachi to murder his clan. What better way to avenge his whole family than by destroying Konoha? And what better way to destroy Konoha than from the inside? It would take time, of course it would. Sasuke knew the punishments for his actions were great. But he had all the time in the world now. He wasn't going anywhere, and Konoha wasn't going anywhere either. Team Hebi would destroy Konoha with the help of a Sound army he had assembled before he had left.

So pretending that nothing happened in the Hidden Leaf village wasn't an option for him. He would destroy Konoha along with everyone in it. He would finally avenge his clan. He would finally be able to rest in peace.

XxX

"Thanks, Ino, I really appreciate it. Especially since it's for free," Sakura said jokingly, winking at her friend, in hope to make the situation she was in more carefree.

It was the anniversary of her parent's deaths. Sakura always visited their graveyards this time of year, and would always place a bouquet of flowers underneath their gravestones. She had asked Ino for a flower arrangement so beautiful that not even Naruto would believe it if he saw it. Her friend willingly obliged, and had indeed made an exotic flower arrangement so beautiful, it took your breath away. Since the piece of art was so big, and because it contained flowers that weren't found in Konoha, they were, of course, very expensive. So she was surprised when Ino said that it was 'on the house'. Sakura would have never accepted this free gift, mainly because of her pride. If _she_ was going to receive it, it was common sense that_ she _was going to pay forit. And if it wasn't Ino, her childhood friend, who would've offered, she would've made a scandal. But since it _was _Ino, Sakura decided to shut up so she could appreciate the wonderful bouquet that she had received for free.

"You owe me big time, forehead," Ino said while sticking her tongue out, also trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yeah, yeah," Sakura replied, while waving her off.

She wanted to get to her parent's graves as soon as she could, because Tsunade had ordered Sakura's presence in her chambers later in the morning. She thought that Tsunade was going to assign her a mission or extra working hours at the hospital. She had given Sakura many missions the past few weeks on top of her hospital hours. By the end of the day, Sakura was completely chakra deprived, and couldn't find time for anything else.

So she began to run towards the graveyard. Mainly because she was going to be late, and an impatient Tsunade in the morning was something many people could live without seeing, but also because Sakura needed to visit her mother and father. She wanted to them to know that she had gotten stronger. She wanted them to know that she was _better_.

XxX

'_This is what I get as punishment for slacking on my paperwork,_' Tsunade thought bitterly.

The situation at hand had left her completely dumbstruck. Uchiha and his team had waltzed right into her office without a care in the world. How they managed to get through the guards by the gates without getting noticed was beyond her, but that was not what surprised her the most. It was what the Uchiha traitor wanted: He wanted to able to come back to his home. Tsunade had heard a load of crap in her life time, and she was pretty sure that this was some kind of trap. But Team Hebi took no motion to start a fight. Tsunade knew that she couldn't make a rational decision at that moment. She also knew that she couldn't make a decision _alone_. The elders and Anbu had to be informed of this fiasco.

She suddenly felt their chakra signatures fade, and Tsunade prepared herself for any move they could possibly make. But when she saw that they had no intention of striking she began to wonder what was really going on.

The opening of a door interrupted her train of thought. Had she told anyone they could come in?

"Granny, when are you gonna give me a mission!" Naruto complained, entering the room with his eyes closed, oblivious to Team Hebi who were standing next to the wall near the corner of the room.

"Naruto, you _baka_! Tsunade could have been in a very important meeting! You can't just go into her office whenever you please!" Sakura chided as she came in behind Naruto, also oblivious to Team Hebi's presence.

"Ano, Sakura-chan, don't get your panties in a knot," Naruto said while shaking his head.

Tsunade didn't know how to proceed with the current situation. Nobody should know about Team Hebi's arrival, at least not yet. Especially Naruto and Sakura. Tsunade became aware that her recently decorated office might just turn into a battlefield. She was not going to let that happen. She was about to get up when, surprisingly, Sakura's eye twitched and punched Naruto to the other side of the room.

"Shannaro!" She yelled.

"Gahhhh, Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled while flying.

Naruto embraced himself for the hard landing that was sure to come, but was surprised when he landed on something warm and soft.

"Nani?" Naruto wondered aloud.

He looked at looked at his 'pillow' and his mouth fell all the way to the floor in astonishment. He was in the arms of his ex-rival, Sasuke Uchiha. He quickly scrambled out of his arms and went to stand by Sakura, who was already in a fighting stance. Naruto wondered what Sasuke was doing _here_, he wondered what he _wanted_. He started gathering his chakra to release it to produce shadow clones, but Tsunade interrupted him.

"Naruto, Sakura, calm down!" Tsunade yelled, impatiently.

"Nani! What do you _mean _you old hag, do you have amnesia or something? This is _Sasuke_, why are you so _calm_?" Naruto retorted.

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples. And she thought the situation a few minutes ago was tough. It was nothing compared to this. She concluded that she would make the decision herself. She was the Hokage, after all. The Elders had no power over her.

"Uchiha and his team have come back to Konoha on their own free will," She began, hesitantly.

"They desire to be accepted in Konoha. We all know that's practically impossible, at least, at the moment."

She saw the stunned look on the faces of Naruto and Sakura. Hurt, confusion, pain, and anger were displayed on their faces for the whole world to see. She then turned to look at Team Hebi. She had no idea what their punishments should be. Sure, they've done horrible things, but they've also killed a lot of threats to Konoha. She needed more time to think, so she sat back down, took out a pen and a scroll, and asked for Team Hebi's names. She felt like it was a reasonable thing to do.

'_If only Naruto and Sakura could keep quiet for just a while longer…_' She thought to herself.

Sasuke spoke up first. He felt that he should present himself first, because he was the leader of the team. But Tsunade already knew him, so what good did it make? In the end, he decided that he shouldn't be disrespectful…yet. He was supposed to get on her good side.

'_It's the only way,_' He told himself silently.

"Sasuke Uchiha," He bluntly stated.

As Tsunade began scrawling away on her scroll, he gazed at his former teammates. He saw that they were upset, completely astounded. He read their emotions so easily it was like they were painted on their faces. He made sure he kept his own expression clear of anything. He would enjoy fighting with Naruto. He would get all friendly with him again, and would wait for the perfect time to strike. He might even kill Sakura in front of him, just to agitate him. It made for a better fight. He had to fight back a menacing smirk.

"Next," Tsunade said, still not looking up from her scroll.

"Karin," A high and squeaky voice said from behind him.

Kami, she was beyond annoying. Probably even more annoying than Sakura. But he needed her special skill, that's the only reason he asked her to tag along. He could see that she was also struggling from slitting Tsunade's throat, and, even though there was nothing he would rather do at the moment, he sent Karin a scowl; A clear order that she should settle down. They've been through the plan before, and he would scold her later for showing threatening glares. He saw that Juugo and Suigetsu were calmer with the situation. He needed to tell Tsunade about Juugo's problem, but decided against it. If Juugo decided to have one of his tantrums, he would probably destroy half the village alone. Sasuke would say that it was a side effect from Orochimaru's experimentations on him. He would tell Tsunade that Juugo could loose control at any moment. He would tell her that it wasn't preventable. He smirked inwardly at how easily things were proceeding.

"I'm Juugo,"

"And I'm Hoozuki Suigetsu," He said with grin.

Everybody heard Sakura gasp. Everybody saw how Sakura reluctantly bowed to Suigetsu. Everybody's minds were clouded with confusion, even Suigetsu's. But then recognition dawned on his face.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Haruno," He said, shaking his head from side to side.

At the age of five, Suigetsu was professionally trained to kill. He was sent on a mission in Konoha when he saw that a compound was burning. He was very curious and bold, and decided to take a look. That's when he found Sakura, barely a four old, bawling her eyes out as assassins moved forward to kill her. He intervened, and saved her life. The Sakura before him probably just recognized him by his name.

Naruto, Tsunade, Sasuke, Karin, and Juugo had no idea why Sakura was bowing at loud-mouthed Suigetsu. Naruto didn't even try to understand why, because his mind was still processing the scene before him. Tsunade told herself that she would wait after Suigetsu's and Sakura's exchange was over before she would start bombarding them with questions. Sasuke could care less, but indeed was curious as to why anybody would bow to Suigetsu. Karin was just jealous that Sakura had Suigetsu's attention, and Juugo was trying to remain calm, in fear of another tantrum that might overtake him.

"Get up, you know I don't like it when ya' bow," Suigetsu stated matter-of-factly after what seemed like an hour.

"No, I don't know," She mumbled to herself quietly as she quickly straightened her back, ready for the questions that were about to be thrown at her.

…

**Well, what do you guys think of this version? I definitely like it better, but I really want to know the opinions of the readers that read the first version of my story. If you like this style of writing better, I'll continue like this, and if not, I can always post the previous chapters back on again. **

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
